


And Always This (the [there is this] remix)

by ThirteenSocks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Marriage Traditions, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenSocks/pseuds/ThirteenSocks
Summary: Shiro learns how to braid hair- a Galran tradition - for his wedding with Keith.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72
Collections: Sheith Remix 2020





	And Always This (the [there is this] remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nigiyakapepper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigiyakapepper/gifts).
  * Inspired by [there is this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632286) by [nigiyakapepper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigiyakapepper/pseuds/nigiyakapepper). 



> I apologize this is so late!   
> I read this fic and instantly was in love with it-- so I knew what I had to remix it!

“You take this pleat between your fingers,” Kolivan gruffs and the female Galra, whose hair is trapped in his fingers, yelps. “This is the Savenagh Twist, and where you’ll place the first bloom. It is… for your bride’s fertility.”

Shiro winces along with the woman, as her hair is pulled taught, but tries to copy his movements on Krolia’s hair. Hopefully with a gentler touch.

Kolivan weaves in the stem of a flower that almost glows in its dark brilliance, its petals wide in full blossom.

He isn’t sure what he expected when he asked for Keith’s hand in marriage. The man he had come to fall so deeply in love with had embraced his heritage and equally, it took him into its arms. There were many similarities between human and Galran culture—but there were also differences. A people of war, one of the few celebrations of any tenderness was weddings. Though it was not always soft- traditions involved knives and survival- it had developed rounder edges through the thousands of years and largely gone was the warrior’s spirit to be replaced by the braiding of hair.

Krolia had given her blessing on his proposal under the condition that Keith grows his hair long and Shiro learns the art of the nuptial pleating.

Keith needed to only down a tonic every morning to aide in his side of the bargain. Shiro, who had never had siblings nor a girlfriend nor anyone with long hair, however, had the arduous task of learning how to spin hair through his fingers and decorate it just so. His large calloused (and robotic) fingers held deftly a bayard or sword and gripped the lean muscle of Keith’s body when they would wrestle, and splayed across the man’s shoulder, but the intricate work of braiding was not as natural.

Shiro tries to copy what he saw but the flower slips loose and lands beside Krolia’s thigh.

“Galran hair is not as fine as yours and the tonic shall strengthen where it is more human,” Krolia says with an even tone, “If you wish the adornments to stay in, try a stronger grip.” She picks the flower up and lifts it above her shoulder for him to take.

With a deep breath, he braids the strands again, clenching his fingers more to tighten it, and this time when he wraps the stem in the hair, the flower is settled snugly in the hair.

“He’s going to look so beautiful…” Shiro hums softly above his breath. He can imagine Keith, flowing ebony hair woven with trinkets and fauna resting down his back. The darkness of his hair will match the deep sapphire of his wear; a tight top that clings to the torso but widens and drops down to the floor like a gown. It’s open in the front and loose pants are visible beneath it. Lace and other types of fancy fabric work (to which Shiro could never name) spread across the collarbone and sleeves. Shiro could not wait to see Keith in it.

His fingers move without his mind now- his mind caught in the rapture of thinking about Keith.

“I never thought I would get to see my son marry.” Her voice is strained, and her hands are fidgeting in her lap. He can’t see her face, but he can imagine it.

“I never thought I’d see myself married. I never thought I’d see a lot of things- and if it weren’t for Keith, I wouldn’t have.”

She jolts and the bell slips from the ends of her strands where he was affixing it to.

“He brought me back from death so many times. He’s- I mean, wow… he’s special. He’s the first person I’ve ever wanted to stay for. Which, uh, probably isn’t something you want to hear. I’m sorry. I’m not good with words. Not like he is. He puts himself down, thinks he’s bad with people but he’s so much better than he could ever know. And when he smiles? I… I just… I know how lucky I am to witness it. Sometimes I even feel like I understand why Zarkon did what he did. And I’m rambling-” he blows out a puff of air and is grateful she can’t see his face. Keith likes to tease him about the way he blushes. “Usually he’s here to stop me from saying things too incriminating.”

Krolia snorts.

Shiro picks the bell up and keeps braiding.

Kolivan instructs how to tie the hair around the base of these gems that look like their bases are specifically made for this. The movement is intricate-- they’re heavy decorations and there are many passes of the hair made to support them.

They fall again and again to the floor and he’s glad for the rug beneath them. The last thing he wants to do is shatter them.

“His father was… my better half, too.”

Shiro’s proud that his hands don’t falter this time.

“I’m not the best with people either. Though, unlike you, I can’t even act as a diplomat. I’m good at my job- and my job just isn’t talking to people or understanding them. I’m so proud that he takes after his father.”

There’s a moment between them, a pause, where he can’t tell if she wants to continue, and he’s not sure what he’d say if she doesn’t.

“I want you to give my son the life that his father had promised me. I do not care about your status as Paladin, nor do I care that you have a ship. I want Keith to never doubt that he is loved. Or worthy. He will not be abandoned again, or I will have your head.”

Shiro smiles.

“Not even death could keep me away from him.” There’s nothing the universe could do to separate them. But there never was anything in the first place. “I’ll keep coming back, as many times as it takes.”

“Good. Now finish this braid so that the stars themselves will feel dull on his big day.”


End file.
